


Lost and Found

by LunaVitaeSuae



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaVitaeSuae/pseuds/LunaVitaeSuae
Summary: Cornmazes and new friends





	

You knew you were snotting all over yourself, but you didn't care right now. You just wanted to go home. But it seemed that life didn't care. 

So here you were, sitting in the middle of this godsforsaken cornmaze. You hated cornmazes. Not before tonight, but you'd hate them from now on. 

The sound of voices approaching made you stop crying and start scrubbing hastily at your face. A small group of people rounded the corner nearest you and stopped abrupty when they saw you. 

"Hey! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" You looked up to see a curly haired, freckled face guy looking at you with concerned eyes. His three friends all wore similar looks. 

You nodded carefully, afraid to start crying in front of these strangers. 

"You don't look okay." This came from the tall dark-skinned guy who seemed to tower over the rest of them. 

Welp, there went your resolve not to cry anymore. When you burst into tears again, the looks of concern turned to shock. It wasn't every day that people found crying girls in the middle of a cornmaze at dusk. 

"Come on, hun, let's get you up." A pair of strong arms lifted you up and brushed hay off of your jacket. 

"I'm sorry," you mumbled. 

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Is there anything we can do to help?" A guy with tight dark curls and a heavily accented voice asked you. 

"C-can you help me get out of here?" You whispered tremulously. 

"Of course we can! I think we're almost to the exit now anyways," the fourth guy spoke up. 

"Thank y-you. I'm (Y/N), by the way." 

"I'm John," said the curly haired guy. 

"I'm Hercules, like the Disney character," said the guy who had helped you to your feet. 

"I have a really long name that I will not punish you with right now, but you can call me Lafayette, or Laf," the accented guy told you. 

"And I'm Alex!" The fourth guy told you cheerily. 

They started walking again and you fell in step behind them, ready to see the open world again. If you never saw another ear of corn, it would be all too soon. 

You walked straight into what felt like the side of a building. When you looked up, you realized that you had walked into Hercules. Everyone was staring at you. 

"Hmm?" 

"We asked why you were out here all alone," John asked carefully. 

"Oh, sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." You looked down. "My boyfriend brought me out here and I thought it was going to be a really romantic night. And he dumped me. So I got mad and took a wrong turn trying to get away from him, and I never got back out. I'm not even sure how long I've been in here," you said sheepishly. 

The guys all shared looks of outrage. 

"He left you here?" 

You nodded sadly. You had even asked if he wanted to move in together. But that's when he dropped the whole 'it's not you, it's me' line and your eyes and mind had been blinded by tears and shock. 

"Well, I don’t even know him, but he sounds like a major tool," John said angrily. 

"And not good enough for you!" Alex chimed in. 

You gave a small smile. Nodded once and when they were satisfied you weren't going to fall apart right then and there, they continued walking. This time, they made room for you in the middle of all of them. The five of you talked as you searched for your way out. You learned that Alex was pre-law and John was a Bio/Art major. Hercules was trying to start an online shop and Lafayette was just taking all of the college courses he could fit into his schedule and still survive. In return you told them about yourself. You were taking a year off from school and had hoped to travel but circumstances were not in your favor currently. 

"I see the end!" You chirped excitedly, grabbing onto John's sleeve. You pointed the way and your small group started in that direction. You reached the end and emerged into open field. A slight feeling of claustrophobia eased away and you breathed a little easier. 

The five of you made your way to the edge of the fireld where a small concession stand was set up. You got a small lemonade and stodd with the guys. You continued talking until Herc looked down at his watch and told the others that they needed to head home. 

"Oh, shit!" 

The guys looked at you when you vehemently swore and nearly threw your cup of lemonade. 

"Which way are you guys headed? I just remembered that not only did my now-ex leave me in the middle of a cornfield, he drove us here." They stared at you in shock for a moment. "I mean, if it's not too much trouble. I can always just call an Uber or something." 

They all reached for you at once, as if to hold you in place. 

"You're coming with us!" 

"We're gonna find this ex and kick his ass." 

You laughed and patted all of the hands on your arms and shoulders. You definitely didn't need that happening, no matter how much you wanted it, deep down. 

"You're not going to beat him up. And I live over on Mercer Street, the Colonial Apartments." 

"That's where we live!" John exclaimed. 

"This works out nicely," Alex added. Laf linked his arm in yours and began to lead you to their car. You got the honor of sitting shotgun while Hercules drove, leaving the three smaller guys in the backseat. 

That actually was perfect. You could go home and crawl into your pajamas and know that your new friends were nearby. 

They dropped you off in front of your building and drove off to theirs, which was the next one over, but not before eliciting a promise to hang out tomorrow. 

"It's a date," you smiled at them and waved as they drove off. You were immensely thankful that what could have been the worst night of your young adult life was saved and made better. You had lost one important person but gained four. It seemed like a pretty good win to you. Of course, you knew the moment you stepped inside your door, you'd have to go through the obligatory 'crying into ice cream while watching The Notebook', but you realized that that phase would probably be over much sooner than anticipated. And you were more than okay with that.


End file.
